Una fantasía al final
by Arken Elf
Summary: Cloud, Tidus y León Squall buscan el significado de su existencia dentro del mundo de Kindom Hearts.


Una fantasía al final Por Arken elf.  
  
Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos perteneces a Square-enix (Squaresoft) y Disney. Gracias.  
  
*****  
  
Levanto la mirada, para percatarme de la realidad, finalmente he abierto los ojos de aquel manto que envolvía mi alma dentro de mi propio odio,. -¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- me pregunto. -¿Qué cosa me ha llevado a actuar así?- grito al viento, pero su susurro es mas fuerte, callando mis palabras con un leve soplido. -Un murmullo de compasión. -¿Es eso lo que sientes por mi?, ¿pena?, ¿Compasión de mi alma ahora maldita?, condenado al infierno, un ángel oscuro, una criatura del inframundo, nada mas. Una ostentosa ala negra se alza a mi espalda, demoníaca y lúgubre la cual no es sino la marca de lo que ahora soy. Pero yo he elegido este camino, así que no te sientas culpable porque después de todo hiciste lo que pudiste por mí. Observo mi arma, esa vieja espada, desgastada cual triste continúa a mi lado, aún así no puedo deshacerme de ella, ya que es el único recuerdo que conservo de una verdadera amistad. Tu amistad, pero sabes ahora mas que nunca se que jamás tendré la oportunidad de devolverla o pagarte el favor Cierro los ojos protegiéndome del sol. Debo marcharme, mas se que jamás volveremos a encontrarnos, pues mi jornada no tiene final  
  
*****  
  
Le observo marcharse sin decir nada más, amigos pudimos ser, camaradas en la batalla, pero es un alma solitaria al igual que yo. Un gran guerrero, quien lucho por salvar su mundo ahora perdido, peleo por lo correcto, al igual que yo, para brindar una simple esperanza a todos aquellos que no tenían nada más. Recuerdo claramente cuando yo pelee por mis propios motivos, cuando no había nada que me hiciera creer que el vivir tenía un significado más allá de la batalla y el honor. Recuerdo el día que la conocí, pensé que no era mas que una niña tonta jugando a la guerrilla, hasta que me hizo descubrir que todos debemos tener algo porque vivir, un sueño propio. Me extendió sus alas, para enseñarme a volar, descubrir el significado de la vida, transformándose en mi esperanza, mi razón de vivir. Pero ahora no hay nada mas en mi camino, condenado a seguir viviendo en esta pesadilla. Cuando veo sus ojos vacíos me identifico con él, Cloud strife no tienes idea de lo similares que Somos, lo que me hace preguntarme si alguna vez terminare siguiendo el mismo camino que tu.  
  
******  
  
Se que él esta ahí observándome, pero no tengo nada de que hablar. -Squall (Tempestad) ese es fue su nombre, pero ahora ha decidido olvidar ese terrible pasado, él conoce la soledad como yo, pero nuestras vidas son demasiado distintas, seguramente piensa en su futuro si es que alberga esperanza de que haya algo para seguir su camino. -¿Qué podría decirle?, ¿Qué palabras le puedo ofrecer? No hay nada de que hablar y él mejor que nadie lo sabe, no ha venido a detenerme, solo ha entender.  
  
******  
  
Los veo a los dos, Cloud se aleja lentamente dejando a Leon atrás, y no puedo evitar pensar en lo distinto que somos, pero aún así venimos de un mismo mundo, peleamos por la misma causa, sacrificamos todo por ese futuro. Eras, tiempos, épocas, distintas, razones similares, razones perdidas, quizá sea demasiado infantil, o mis penas no se comparen a las suyas, pero mi sacrificio fue mi vida. Mis errores fueron pagados y no pienso que sea correcto seguir así, a sus ojos no soy mas que un niño, pero se que estoy en lo correcto. Por favor deténganse y miren atrás, vean lo que lograron, recuerden lo que fueron. Jamás deben dejar de luchar, aún hay esperanza yo tengo la confianza de que algún día volveremos a casa y de que la llave aparecerá, tengo fe en que todo volverá a la normalidad, en que veremos nuevamente la luz. Se que parece tonto, pero debemos seguir juntos buscando el camino a casa.  
  
*****  
  
-Cloud, volveremos ya lo verás- murmuro Tidus al ver pasar a su compañero de viaje.  
  
-Tidus, dime, ¿Por qué decidiste venir?- Pregunto Cloud sin voltear a verlo.  
  
-Porque deseo volver a casa, porque deseo que ser parte de algo nuevamente.  
  
-Entonces elegiste el camino incorrecto-respondió Squall desde atrás, no hay lugar donde pertenezcamos más, todos son sueños e ilusiones.  
  
-Todo es parte de una fantasía- continuo Leon avanzando hasta ellos.  
  
-Entonces eso deseo ser- respondió Tidus inocentemente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Intervino Cloud con seriedad.  
  
-Lo único que deseo es volver a casa, no me importa si es fantasía o realidad, quiero pertenecer a algo.  
  
-Quiero ser parte se esa fantasía nuevamente aunque solo sea eso, una fantasía al final.  
  
Notas del autor: Arken elf: Primero que nada me disculpo con los seguidores de Kingdom hearts, ya que yo apenas estoy conociendo el juego, la verdad es que compre el juego debido a que soy una fanática de las series de Final fantasy y supe que ahí aparecían los héroes de FFVII, FVIII, FFX, sin embargo después de leer algunos fanfics de este tema decidí escribir uno, probablemente tenga errores, ya que me estoy basando en mis conocimientos de Final y no precisamente de KH. Un ejemplo claro es la aparición de Tidus como el adolescente de FFX y no el niñito de KH, así que antemano me disculpo si este fanfic, llega a molestar a alguien. Por su atención Gracias, cualquier comentario o sugerencia (Constructiva) adelante será bien recibida. 


End file.
